Let the Flames Begin
by StarlightEclipse22
Summary: Sphynx escaped with the Flock, but left to save her own family. When they meet again what will happen? Will they help or will there be chaos? Rated T. Many OC's. Maybe Fax and OCx?
1. Prologue

I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. All I own are the new characters you don't recognize.

_I left with them. Then I left them. They helped me escape and then I went back._

_I don't regret the decision I made. I just regret not making a difference__._

**Prologue:**

We had just escaped the School, well more like I just tagged along. By everyone I mean Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, Jeb, Lolelle, and me. We were somewhere in Colorado and all of a sudden Jeb was showing us this house and saying that it was going to be our home. Let's just say that the kids were all for it, but it didn't feel right to me. For one reason alone; I left my friends to die at that place we just escaped from.

Now I know your probably wondering, "Escape from where?" All I can say is that you never want to know. If by some chance you go there, which I hope you never will, you'll never be the same again. And I mean literally, never the same, maybe not even human.

Before I get ahead of myself let me finish telling about what happened. Anyways before I even stepped foot in the house I heard something. Let me just tell you that I didn't hear a sound, but a voice in my head. I'm not crazy, it's just a certain..... gift I have. I knew who I heard and I wasn't going to find out what was going to happen to it.

"I'm leaving." I said with such fear and strength in my voice that I didn't know where it came from.

Everyone just stood there facing the E-shaped house, facing away from me. Jeb was the first to find his voice and it sounded like he'd just been punched in the gut. "Why would you want to go back to that place? And after all I've done to get you all out."

It was a little while before I was able to find my voice again but eventually I spoke. "Because you all have your family here, safe, and together. While mine is still at that horrible place, being tortured just like we were. I'm going back for them, whether you like it or not."

I was surprised at his reaction, I honestly thought that he was going to start yelling at me and telling me how stupid I was. He just turned towards me and said, " Go, but we're not coming after you. You've made your choice, now go!"

I mean think about it. If you were only ten what would you do? I turned on my heels and ran into the forest,Lolelle was right behind me, but no one else was. We ran for what seemed like forever, but we weren't tired. We ran on pure adrenaline. We ran like animals...

**AN: OK that was just the beginning, so how do you think it'll turn out? Just keep reading and you might just find out.**

**Don't be mad because this is my very first story on this site, so suggestions and comments are welcome.**

**And if you hate it? Well sorry but I'm going to keep writing. Review or not, your choice.**

**- Starlight out**


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I just own the new characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up in a cold sweat after that. I always hated having that dream, because it would always remind me of what I gave up. It's been six years since I left them, since I left the Flock. For some reason I've been having that dream a lot lately, but I'd never tell the kids that.

I got up from my place on the ground and went over to sit under a large oak tree. I think we were somewhere in Arizona, but I'm not quite sure. By "we" I mean my Pack and I. There's five of us, but only four right now. There's Shadow who's 13, with surfer like dirty blonde hair and is around 5'7". He's got green eyes, but they always give off a blank expression. After that there's the twins, Milo and Tina at around 5'4". They look the exact opposite, but by the way they pick on each other you know they had to be siblings. Tina's got black hair and Milo has white hair. They're like exact opposites, but still my family. We think there around 12, but it's hard to think about how they were like together. That's because we haven't seen Tina for a year, she was captured and we still haven't found her. Finally there's my baby (not literally of course), Ariel, who's about five. She absolutely loves everything, even considering what she's been through. She has straight short brown hair, is about 4'4" and is covered in freckles. Me? Oh sorry I forgot about that. I'm somewhere around 16, with grey eyes and black hair. I'm the leader of my Pack, and I don't go by anything other than Sphynx, anymore that is.

I guess there's something I should tell you about us, we have tails. Back at the place we called the School, they did experiments on us. Shadow was given 3% Bobcat, so he has a tail that matches his hair. Milo and Tina were both given 3% Panther DNA, but while Tina got a black tail, Milo got a Pure white one. Ariel was given 2% Cheetah, so I usually call her my baby cub. I on the other hand was given 3% White Bengal Tiger DNA, so my tails white with black stripes. Our ears are a little pointed and all of the kids have a little bit of their animal pattern on their backs, but me, I'm a little different. I have stripes on my back and down my arms. But including that, I have 2% avian in me. So take one big guess what that means. . . . . . Yea you guessed it.........wings. Their white, but my primary feathers are black.

I looked at my pack while they slept, so peaceful and quiet. That's when I noticed it, Shadow wasn't there. I stood and immediately did a 360˚ sweep and heard something coming from the surrounding trees. I felt relief as I realized who's conscience I felt with my mind. It was Shadow, but he wasn't alone which made me realize that we were definitely screwed.

I knew who it was, it was an old friend that I used to have at the School. Turning around I saw them enter our makeshift camp.

"Everyone up." Was all I shouted, and within a matter of seconds, my pack was standing behind me baring their teeth at _my _old friend.

Shadow was tied up in chains and had this weird collar on that was blinking. He was looking at me as he was being held by a few robot things. The girl stepped around him and began walking towards me. "It's been to long my dear Piper." She whispered so that only I could hear what she called me. She acted as if I was her best friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. The whole not seeing each other in years was pretty accurate, but it was anything but nice seeing her.

"And who's fault was that?" I said, fixing my gaze so that we were looking each other in the eyes.

"I'm not here to argue with you Piper, but to make you a proposition."

"It's Sphynx now." was my reply through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to hear the proposal or not?" She asked obviously getting annoyed.

"No but since I know you'll tell me anyway, proceed." I said using fake cheer in my voice.

" Easy come back with me, or watch my friends here take your Pack apart."

" I'm never going back, just because you're a traitor doesn't mean that I should be too, Lelo."

Now let me tell you this, yes Lelo and I left together. You see Lelo and I are the same age and have been at the School together since we were born. Let's just say that our past is a little sketchy. She has long black hair and is 5'5" like I am. She was given bat DNA so she has leathery wings and pointed ears. I looked up to her even when I shouldn't have. But in the end she did what I should've known she would do. She betrayed me. After we left the Flock, when we were far enough into the woods, I turned around only to find her with a huge rock and you can basically guess the rest. She knocked me unconscious and called the School. I had just escaped and less than 24 hours later I was captured again. That was my bittersweet beginning. Anyway, after that I found out that she had made a deal with the School, that if she brought me back, she would be a member of a reconnaissance team. She had already agreed by the time they were halfway through asking her. So here we are now, staring face to face, cat to bat, enemy to enemy.

"Now Ariel!" I shouted and then leapt at her. My claws came out (literally) and we began the fight that started a long time ago.

**Chapter 2 : **

While Lelo and I were busy clawing, punching, and kicking. My Pack all got behind Ariel and she created a force field which they hid behind. The robots released fire only to be surprised when the bullets ricocheted and hit them instead of their targets. What none of us had been expecting was to suddenly be surrounded by hundreds of robots. As I delivered another punch to Lelo, I quickly did a scan of the area, and realized that somehow, there were people among them. You see we somehow mutated even further than we were supposed to and have more... powers, I guess you could them. Ariel is able to create force fields while I'm able to tell if someone's near because somehow I can sense them thinking and their emotions. I looked over the crowd of robots and unfortunately for me I saw who the people were.

Five men in white coats stepped forward with some type of gun. I signaled for my pack to start getting together. Soon we were all back to back with me facing the men head on. One was brave enough to step forward and speak.

_This has to be good._

The man looked me straight in the eye and said," Give up now and I won't let these machines kill you."

Before I said anything, Shadow whispered so low that only I could hear, "He's lying."

I knew that Shadow was right because that was his power. Sort of like your own personal lie-detector.

Before I said anything, I felt someone else coming towards us. These weren't just anyone, because I've met them before. The man stood expectantly waiting for my answer.

I could tell that he was getting really angry when I said, "You're a really bad liar, and I'm definitely not scared of you. I mean your arms are shaking from that gun and you haven't even lifted it yet. Talk about pathetic." His face was getting really red and I mean he looked like he was a step away from throwing a tantrum.

_Just buy yourself a few more seconds. Come on I have to think of something. Wait.. That's it. . . . ._

While he was busy throwing a fit, I slid towards Ariel and whispered, "Set up a barrier as soon as I say when." She nodded her head slightly showing that she understood and heard me.

I went back to the front and said to the same man, "Hey! I bet you couldn't even hit me if I let you try." I put my arms out to the side and flicked my fingers towards myself then said, "Give it your best shot."

He seemed flustered at first, but then him and the rest of his group raised their guns and pointed them at me.

_Here goes nothing....._

And then all heck broke loose..

**AN: Ok I know those chapters were probably boring, but I had to get the descriptions out of the way. Keep reading and review if you feel like it.**

**-Starlight out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**I own all the other people you don't recognize from the books.**

**Chapter 3:**

_All heck broke loose....._

He raised his gun and fired at me. I managed to crouch down and avoid being hit, but unfortunately the robot that was across from him became his new target.

_I can't believe that idiot actually tried to shoot me. I mean come on. Everyone knows a trick when they see one. . . _

From then on out it was basically all out warfare. Ariel was trying her best to protect everyone, but let's just say that my Pack knows how to fight back. Shadow was taking on two at a time, Ariel would trick them into crashing into her force field, Tino was , well being Tino. He would run around and use their weak points against them. Breaking elbows, knees, twisting head joints, the works. I pulled out of my little day dream when I received a blow to the face. Blood was gushing out of my nose and I turned to see who had attacked me. Of course with my luck I found myself staring down the barrel of a tranquilizer gun. Lelo had a large smirk on her face as she prepared to pull the trigger, but her eyes showed something, fear maybe? Whatever it was, it was gone within a moment and her eyes turned as blank as ever. There was a loud noise that sounded something like an explosion in the forest that was surrounding us. Everyone turned their heads to see if they could find out where the noise had come from. Unlike everyone else, I used this distraction to kick the gun out of Lelos hand. We resumed fighting and I wasn't worried about what had made the noise, because I already knew who it was. Even though I was fighting, I still heard the voice that I had heard when I was young. It said," What? We're not good enough for you all to hunt anymore, but instead you go after these kids. Well at least you finally got it through your heads that you can't beat us."

Max stepped into the clearing with her Flock right behind her. I mean seriously they all looked so much different. But at the moment I couldn't let them know who I was. For two reasons, would they remember me, and would they trust me again?

Lelo landed a roundhouse kick to my side and it sent me into a tree. But that's not all, she had apparently picked up that tranquilizer gun while I wasn't looking and shot me. The dart hit my back and I could feel the metal embed itself into my skin. Thoughts about all of the experiments and tests that I've been through flashed in my mind. Even though I could feel the tranquilizer take its affect on me, I stood up and leapt at Lelo with my claws out. She tried to back up, but tripped and I landed on her, knocking her out for the time being.

I turned towards the Flock but my vision was beginning to blur. Everyone was fighting, but even through all of that I saw that idiot white coat with the gun point it directly at Angel.

Before I could even think about it, my instincts took over and I bounded over to where she was.

All in a moment everything happened. Max shouting for someone to help. The white coat fired, and I was jumping through the air trying to reach Angel in time. Then there was a searing pain in my side, and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV:

We were coasting on a warm air current on our way to my moms. We had been flying for about four hours, so it was coming in about three, two, one . . . .

"Maaaaaax, I'm hungry. Can't we go get something to eat?"

Take one guess who that was, yeah, it was Nudge. Soon enough Angel, Total, and Gazzy were asking too.

"We'll be there in about two hours. Can you wait that long?" I asked as I turned a few degrees west.

I turned to look at them, and that was the worst thing I could have done because five sets of Bambi eyes (Iggy had joined in) were all directed at me.

_I need to come up with a defense for that one of these days. _I thought.

_**But if you did it wouldn't be as fun. **_Angel said in my head.

_Angel what have we talked about? No more reading or controlling people's mind unless you have to._

_**Fine, but I can hear some stuff going on a few miles from here**__._

_Ok sweetie I'll look into it._

With that Angel left my mind and waited patiently for my answer. After a long sigh, I admitted defeat and said, "Fine." Slowly we made large circles in our decent.

When we were closer to the ground I got a glance of what Angel was talking about. We were still too far away, so even with my raptor vision I couldn't see what was going on. I glanced to my right at Fang and saw that he was looking at that spot too. I let myself drop a few feet so that I was next to Iggy and asked, "Hey Ig, you hear anything?" He looked like he was really trying to listen and then his eyes got big and he said, "Sounds like yelling and robots."

"Thanks Ig." I flew back up to where I was above the Flock.

_Crap. Why here? Why now? I mean it's been about three months since we defeated Mr. Chu and save my mom. So why are they attacking now? And why aren't they after us? Not that I don't mind it's just weird. _

_**You need to go help them Maximum.**_

_Voice, is that you? I mean you kind of just left me hanging lately when I needed help. So right when I need you, you choose to let me be a little normal._

_**You'll never be normal Max.**_

_Yeah, every teenage girl really wants to hear that._

_**Go Maximum, you're going to need their help for your mission.**_

_The one where I'm supposed to save the world right? _

The Voice didn't answer me back, but I wasn't surprised because it never does. Fang must have known what was going on because he came up to me and asked, "What did it say?"

"We have to help them."

"Who's them?"

"That group down there, the Voice thinks that they'll help us to save the world."

Before he could respond, I started going a little bit faster. Soon enough I could see what was going on. There was a group of about three back-to-back. Then there was a girl a few feet from them talking to a white coat.

_Wait, white coat? So not fair. We never got any personal visits by the people who wanted to torture us. I'm appalled. _

I heard Angel giggle behind me, but I'd deal with her later.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard gunfire. After that there was a lot of noise that I could only guess was a nasty fight. I signaled for the Flock to land about 500 feet from where the fight was centered, but of course nothing would ever be easy for us. A couple of M-Geeks caught sight of us and decided to attack. When they were only a few feet away I whispered to everyone, "If it gets to be too bad then U and A." Then I ran straight towards M-Geek and landed a roundhouse kick to his chest that sent him into a tree. Angel dodged their attacks and made them hurt each other. That girl is starting to get scary. Fang and Iggy were both taking on a few at a time, while Nudge and Gazzy tag-teamed on a few others. Once I had the chance, I looked over to see how the main fight was going. I saw that the girl that had been talking to the white coat was kneeling on the ground with blood on her face look up only to see a gun pointed in her face. It was weird because a girl around her age was the one holding the gun.

_**You have to help her Max.**_

_Which one? _

Of course there wasn't an answer. I looked at the girls and noticed that they both looked familiar, but where or why I didn't know. Then I heard Iggy say duck and I dove for the nearest tree. Seconds later there was a huge explosion that sent dust and dirt in the air. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Fang muttered as he got the rest of a tree off of him.

"I'm ok. Total and Celeste are too." said Angel as she brushed off hers and Celeste's shirt.

"That was such a big explosion I mean come on. Don't you just love that word. Explosion, it's so cool just like the word projectile. Because it-" Nudge was broken off as Gazzy placed his hand over her mouth.

"Man that was like great." Gazzy shouted as he slapped high fives with his partner in crime, who was in the middle of a bow saying, "Thank you. Thank you. I try, I really do."

"Come on guys, we need to check this out." With that I turned towards the main fight.

**AN: Sorry for the wait I've just been so busy with school and softball lately, but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Review please.**

**-Starlight out**

**ps. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**Sorry if the last chapter confused anyone, but I started with Sphynx's POV and then switched over to Max's POV. This chapters in Max's POV.**

**Chapter 4:**

Max Pov

Everyone followed me as I led the way over to the main fight. Luckily Iggy's bomb took out all of the M-Geeks that we were fighting. I was the first to step out into the meadow and saw that almost everyone had stopped fighting except those girls from earlier. So I looked at the nearest white coat and said, "What? We're not good enough for you all to hunt anymore, but instead you go after these kids. Well at least you finally got it through your heads that you can't beat us." I looked around and saw that there were still about 200 M-Geeks left. I thought to myself, _this is going to be interesting._

With that I launched myself at a few M-Geeks and took them out easily. We fell into step pretty easily with the new kids. I noticed that they were all wearing baggy pants and long-sleeve shirts, but I chose to forget about it for the time being. I looked over all the newbie's and saw that they were actually doing pretty well.

_They must have been through this before. Could they be? No it's impossible, isn't it?_

I saw that a little short-haired girl was just standing there as if in concentration and before a M-Geek could get to her it would run into something. What it was, I have no idea. The white-haired kid was moving fast and I mean really fast and he was hitting all of their weak points which was kind of weird considering we didn't even know where they all were. The boy with the dirty blonde hair was fighting like Fang does except not as strong but more agile. Looking at all of them I saw that they were really agile and a little flexible. When I looked over at the girls, on had large leathery wings and what looked like talons. The other girl was facing away from me so I didn't get a good look at her.

_Which one am I supposed to help? Hey Voice some advice would be good right about now!_

I mentally shouted in my head at the voice. Five M-Geeks decided that they would attack me at that point ,so I was stuck facing away from the girl and focused on fighting. I punched one in the face, then ducked to avoid being hit. I did a sweep and knocked three of them down and then before they could get up, I jumped up and landed on them with my knees, shattering their ribs. I heard the little girl scream and turned to see what she was staring at. The girl that was being attacked by the bat girl was laying on the ground and wasn't moving. As I looked closer I saw that there was something embedded in her back. As I turned to go help her something large and metal was thrown over me and pulled me to the ground. I tried to stand and get it off me but then it shocked me and I noticed that there were about five M-Geeks holding it down. Every time I tried to move it would electrocute me and believe me the things that were running through my head would have made a nun swear. So I'm going to skip to the part where I saw an idiot white coat pick up a gun, and this time I knew that it was a real gun and not a tranquilizer gun. I looked to see where he was shooting and saw that he had his eyes on Angel, my Angel. This just sent me into a rage but I still couldn't do anything because of the net. Let me just tell you this, it hurts like heck to get shocked by that thing. It's probably like grabbing onto a telephone line or something.

None of the others saw what was going on because they were in their own battles all except Fang who was trying to get through the M-Geeks that were surroundng me. Looking towards Angel I could see that she didn't know what the man was going to do. I couldn't move so I just shouted, "Angel! Look out!" by now tears were beginning to make their way down my cheeks. By the time she turned around it was too late because I saw him pull the trigger. In that moment there was a blur of movement. The girl that I thought was knocked out had jumped in front of Angel and had taken the shot for her.

_Why did she do that?_

That's all I could think even though I was relieved that it didn't hit Angel. As soon as the other kids saw what had happened they started fighting like mad men, and trust me when I say this. They looked absolutely pissed off. The white coat that had the gun was tackled by the white haired boy and got the crap beat out of him. The other white coats must have seen the difference in how they were fighting because they started to run off and so did the M-Geeks. Fang got the net off me and we both ran over to Angel. She was crying over the girl that had saved her life and said, " I can't hear her, Max I can't hear her!"

I went over to Angel and pulled her into my lap and let her cry. Everyone else started to gather around and the other kids were starting to cry as well. Not taking my eyes off of Angel, I said, "Iggy check and see if there's anything you can do."

Fang grasped Iggy's hand and led him to where the girl was lying. He grazed his hands over the wound and said, "She's lost a lot of blood and needs serious help, but I don't think she's dead."

He looked up at us with confused eyes. Angel sniffled a few times and said, "But I can't hear her."

The boy with white hair spoke up for the first time and asked, "What do you mean 'hear her'?"

"Angel can read people's minds." I replied and Fang gave me a look that said, "What are you doing?".

"That's because no one can read her thoughts. To anyone else besides us, she doesn't even exist."

It wasn't the white haired boy who had answered this time but the one with dirty blonde hair.

"Who are you all?" I asked finally looking up to meet their eyes.

"All I can say is that my name is Shadow, his is Milo, and hers is Ariel. Other than that our leader will have to explain." As he spoke he pointed towards the white-haired boy then the girl.

I looked at Angel and she continued to look at them.

_**We have to wait for her to tell us, because he doesn't know the whole thing.**_

_Thanks Lambie._

She looked up at me and smiled a little after hearing her old nickname and we all stood up.

"You all can talk later but right now she needs help." Iggy said as he picked up the girl and got ready to take off.

I was a little amazed at how Iggy just took charge like that, but I'd talk with him later about it because he was right.

"There's a hospital about an half an hour from here, due East. We can go there but how will we carry them?" Fang said pointing at the others.

"You carry Shadow, I carry Milo, and Nudge can carry Ariel."

"What about me?" Total asked.

"You're stuck flying this time Total."

I heard Total mumble "Fine" , but he didn't seem to happy. (**An**: **Total's in this because he's going to meet Akila at Dr. Martinez's house and live there** )

We all got ready and then took to the skies. Trust me no one was looking forward to going to another hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sphynx Pov

I woke up and saw that I was in a room that I didn't know. It was all white and smelled of antiseptics. My first thoughts were, _I'm back at the school._

Let's just say that even though I hurt like heck, I hate the School even more than any pain. I tore the needle that was in my arm out and ran out of the room. People were in the halls shouting, but I ignored them and continued to run. Men and women in white coats were chasing after me, but of course I was faster. While I was running down a hallway, I saw that there was a balcony at the end of one of the corridors. I turned to my left and started to head for that. Everything was starting to get all fuzzy and blurry, but that didn't stop me from running. I was so confused that I couldn't think straight. I could feel that there were so many people around me that I couldn't stand it. I wasn't thinking about anything except that I wanted out. I guess that's what being in a cage for a majority of your life will do to you.

I heard someone shout behind me so I looked back. As I continued to run I ran into something hard and fell back, only to be caught by two strong arms.

I looked up to see that it was a boy with strawberry blonde hair, but before I could tell who it was, I blacked out.

**An: Hope you like it. Reviews are really needed because I'm not going to continue unless I get a review from a new person. But thanks to Darkest Secret and Randomitis Surferer for your comments. Remember I need a new reviewer so I can continue, so please review. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it's just that I need some more feedback so I can decide which direction to take this story in. **

**-Starlight out**

**Don't forget to review, so you can see how this story unfolds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**I own all of the characters you don't recognize from the books.**

**An: OK if anyone's confused. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 16. Nudge is 12 because she hasn't had her birthday yet. Gazzy's 11 and Angel's 9. This all takes place after MAX.**

**Chapter 5:**

Max Pov

I walked out of the doctor's office because I was the only one who had any experience of talking with them. Walking into the waiting room I saw that my Flock and the other kids were sprawled all over the place. Over half of them were asleep while everyone was practically on top of each other. I did a once over on where everyone was and then I noticed that Iggy wasn't there. I was getting ready to get seriously worried, but Fang came up behind me and whispered, "He went to go check on the girl." I just nodded my head and went over to where Angel was and let her put her head in my lap so that she could sleep. It had only been about ten minutes before all of us bolted upright when we heard a lot of people shouting and saw them start to run down one of the long halls. " Fang you're in charge of them while I check this out." Before he could say anything, like refuse, I ran down the hall that everyone else was going towards. Once I reached the end I saw that the girl we had brought in was running down the hall. The doctors must have cut her hoodie because they were flapping wildly at her sides and still had some blood left on them. I just noticed that she only had sweatpants on too, but no shoes.

_That is really weird._

I started chasing after her just like all the other stupid adults in this place. She had just rounded a corner when one of the doctors yelled at her. I ran around the same corner a few seconds later only to see that she was out cold in Iggy's arms. "Iggy how'd you-" but before I could even finish a doctor came up to him and said," Give her to me boy, I'll take it from here." I turned to look at Iggy and saw that his jaw was taught and then he replied, "Yeah because you were doing such a great job a few minutes ago."

I. Was. Shocked. I mean I knew Iggy got a little stubborn, but this was just weird. Before the man got his bearings, Iggy began walking down the hall towards where he thought her room was. I walked to catch up with him and whispered, "It's this way, just fallow me."

With that I led him down a few hallways until we were in her room. Iggy laid her on the bed and went over to one of the seats to sit down. I did likewise and asked," Iggy what happened exactly?"

"I-I don't really know Max. I heard a lot of yelling while I was trying to get directions here and all of a sudden she ran into me. Since a majority of the walls here are white I saw who it was and caught her before she passed out." After that he became very interested in his shoes even though I knew he couldn't see them since the floors were dark grey.

"Ok. That makes sense, but you didn't know what she looked like earlier. And why were you so mad at that guy a little while ago?"

"I don't know Max. I really don't. And she just seems really familiar so when I saw her I recognized her kind of. I mean, never mind. This is so confusing. I can't even say it right!"

Iggy was getting really angry that he couldn't say what was on his mind and I can relate.

_**You know what he's talking about Maximum.**_

_Hello to you to Voice._

_**You know who she is, you just don't remember because you don't want to.**_

_What are you talking about? I want to know who she is so I can get some answers._

_**Go get everyone and then wait till she wakes up. You'll realize how you know her if you think about your past compared to hers.**_

_What do you mean?_

Of course the Voice wouldn't answer me, but I stood and told Ig as I was leaving. "I'm going to get the others, so I need you to stay with her for a minute." He nodded his head and just continued to stare at the floor with his sightless eyes.

Once I reached the waiting room I was bombarded with questions, and it all came from one person.

"What happened? Why was everyone running around like they were being attacked? What-"

Fang silenced her with a well placed hand over her mouth. He simply raised his eyebrow to ask the same thing," What happened?"

"I'll explain later. For now we're all going to her room and wait for her to wake up and explain everything to us." I led our whole group down the hallways until we reached her door. We weren't questioned by anyone where we were going because they all could basically guess where that was. Iggy looked up as we entered the room and I saw that the IV had been placed back into her arm. Getting a good look at her I saw that she had claw marks all over her.

_Well I guess their technically not claw marks as much as they're talon marks. You know what nevermind._

She was wearing the same clothes she had when we brought her here, but they were all covered in dirt and dried blood. I'm just guessing that a lot of that was her blood. Underneath. I saw that she had a tank top on but it was mainly covered by bandages that had large red blotches seeping through them. The little girl whose name was Ariel ran over to her as soon as she stepped through the door. None of the other kids seemed to stop her as she jumped on the bed and laid beside her while grasping her hand. The ones named Shadow and Milo were very quiet as they looked at the ground trying to hold back tears. Nudge surprised me by going over to Milo and putting a comforting hand on his arm. He didn't look up but he seemed to relax the littlest bit.

We all sat there for about an hour in that small room, waiting for her to wake up. Some nurse walked into the room and said," If you all are hungry you can go to the cafeteria for some food." After she said that I saw about four sets of Bambi eyes and whispered, "Go." Gazzy, Angel, Total left the room while Nudge pulled Milo along with her saying something along the lines of, " You need to eat you looked starved." I went over to Ariel and said, "You should get something to eat too." She looked up at me and when she saw that I wasn't budging, she walked out of the room with the others. After they left I turned towards Shadow and said," You should get something to eat too." He looked up at me from where he was sitting on the floor against the wall and replied, "Not while you all are here."

"Don't be stupid Shadow... Go get something to eat. Who knows... when you'll get something to eat ..after this." Came the reply of someone with a horse voice. Everyone looked over to see who had said it, and realized that the girl had woken up and was trying to sit up. Shadow ran over to her and tried to help her but she waved him off. "Go get some food." He didn't reply but gave one last look before he left the room and went to the cafeteria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sphynx Pov

I heard some people fighting and after I was a little awake I knew that it was Shadow and Max. I heard Shadow reply that he wasn't going while they were there. So I opened my eyes and tried to sit up while saying," Don't be stupid Shadow... Go get something to eat. Who knows... when you'll get something to eat ..after this." He was at my side trying to help me sit up, but I waved him off and said, "Go get some food." In that no-nonsense voice that I do so well. He knew it too because he left the room and went to get something to eat.

"So, what's the party for?" I asked no one in particular.

Max was the first to respond like always and demanded. "Who are you?".

"Wow Max. Way to be blunt about it."

This seemed to throw her off as she asked, "How do you know who we are, but we don't know who you are?"

"Everyone knows who you are so that's pretty obvious."

"What's your name?" Iggy asked.

I turned to my left and saw that he was sitting only about a foot away from the bed. "Why does it matter?"

_Smooth Sphynx, now let's see how fast you can really tick them off?!_

I had become so used to asking around people's questions that I forgot how easily I could get someone mad.

"We want answers. So tell us who you are." This time it was Fang who spoke.

"It'll be easier when everyone's here, so I only have to explain everything once."

" Fine with us." said an angelic voice. I looked to see where it was coming from and looked at the doorway to see everyone else standing there. As soon as Ariel saw me she ran past everyone and jumped on the bed. She dove at me and gave me a hug. It hurt like crap and made me want to pass out, but I'd never let anyone see that. I had to be strong for my Pack. I couldn't let them see that I was hurt. So I just held Ariel tighter and said, "Hey cub. How've ya been?"

She looked up at me and I saw that she had been crying. "We thought you were going to die." As she said this she began to sniffle.

"Now what have I told you about me dying? That no matter what I'm always going to fight my way out of it." I muttered into her hair.

I hated for everyone to see this, but since I found Ariel I've always taken care of her. So I guess everyone thought that it was a little weird that I went from rude and avoiding any questions to comforting and sincere in about five seconds. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see that Shadow and Milo were standing there. I held my other arm up and Milo came over and I gave him a hug. Shadow came closer, but only enough that I could reach up and mess up his hair. Milo sat on the floor leaning against the bed, Shadow leaned against the wall, while everyone else waited for me to begin speaking.

_This is about to get a whole lot more interesting. . . . . . ._

**An: Sorry if that was a boring chapter, but I had to do it so that I could get on to the whole telling of her Packs past. I need new reviews. Give me some ideas and criticism. Don't forget to review if you want to make this story a whole lot better. **

**-Starlight out**


	6. Chapter 6

OK everyone I am sorry for how long you had to wait but it wasn't my fault. I'm actually trying to type this on a notepad feature that absolutely sucks. So you better like it. lol Anyways for anyone who's confused.

_The italicized words are thoughts._

_**The bold and italicized words are the Voice and Angel.**_

Makes sense right? Anyway if I mess anything up please PM me and tell me so I can fix it.

Oh and by the way, Max and the others still don't know that their part cat because they wear baggy clothes to hide their tails.

Anyway I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, so on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

Sphynx Pov

I looked down at Ariel who was still lying beside me. She looked up at me with her baby blue eyes as if begging for me to go on and tell them. "What do you want to know?" I asked while closing my eyes because I didn't want Ariel to see the uncertainty in them, also to keep everyone from seeing my real eyes.

"Well I guess for starters, who are you?"

"Sphynx, but I'm guessing you already know who they are." I said indicating the rest of the Pack.

"You know what I mean. Why were they after you?"

"That's easy. It's because we're Just. Like. You." While saying those last three words, I looked up at Max and opened my eyes so that she could see the glare I was giving her.

At this they all looked surprised, even Fang but you could only tell because his eyes widened for about a second before returning to his usual emotionless self.

"What do you mean?" A small voice asked and I looked over to see that it was Gazzy that asked.

I softened my look as I answered him, but only a little. "We're experiments too. The School wants us back, but I'm not going to let that happen." With that I looked at Ariel, nodded, and she got off the bed. I swung my legs over the side and began to stand.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked as he to stood and looked down at me.

_Man he's gotten tall, I mean we used to be the same height before I left, and he's hotter too. No wait I did not just think that. Crap why am I thinking about this now?_

"Standing, what else?" was my snappy reply.

"Your supposed to be resting."

"Screw that." I turned towards Milo, Ariel, and Shadow and said," Get your stuff we're leaving." I began walking towards the door. I immediately I felt dizzy, but I brushed it off and walked towards Ariel who had my small messenger bag.

Max stepped in front of me and said, " You're not getting off that easily. Now tell me what's your story?" The room was a little blurry as I looked to see where everyone was. I looked Max in the eyes and matched her glare with one of my own. "Left the School, went back. Got them( I pointed at Ariel, Milo, and Shadow), then escaped again. We've been on the run since." Before she could say anything else I walked towards the door and my Pack immediately fell in step behind me. As soon as I open the door I saw that there was a man standing in my way. I looked at him and noticed that he had a kind of twitch every few movements. Then I heard Nudge whisper from behind me, "M-Geek." If I wasn't so mad at this guy in front of me I might have actually made a joke about how that was the shortest thing she's ever said in her life. Well at least as long as I've known her. "Move." was all I said, but it was as if he didn't see me there because he looked past me at the others and said, " Experiments FC2005, FB3002, and FP3003, you three are to return to the School either by cooperating, or by force." I did a quick sweep of the room so I could see if there were any other ways to get out of here.

_This is just great. There's no windows anf he's blocking the only exit. Plus I can see that this one has some of his creepy friends out there behind him. The weird thing is that he can't see me, unless there's a scanner or something that he's using to see. Now....... what to do?_

I didn't wait any longer. Before anyone else was able to react, I lunged at the M-Geek and while he was falling towards the ground I hit his neck with my hand, breaking the bones and machines that were connecting his head. I could see that there were about fifteen others behind him since I had pushed him out of the room. Before I could tell if any of them could see me I jumped back to Ariel and whispered the plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel Pov

I nodded my head so that "Phy-Phy" knew that I had heard her. She stood up straight and made her way towards the other M-Geeks. I slowly crept back to where the one named Iggy was and whispered, "Sphynx said that if any of you all can blow that back wall out to do it in about 30 seconds." He nodded and then had a mischevious smile on his face.

_Um.... OK. I have no idea what that was about but anyway..... _

After a little while, Phy-Phy was in her fighting stance and then launched herself at the M-Geeks while shouting, "Now!" All of us dove for the floor and I put a shield around whoever was near me. I was really tired from using my powers so much over the past few days, but I got up off of the ground and looked around at the others.

_The mind reader, Angel, must have let everyone in on the plan because they were all ready for that. _

Everyone was getting out from under tables and behind chairs. I looked at the wall that was behind it. Well, what was left of it anyway. I didn't even have to look down to know that we were really high up. I knew that it was too high to jump. Even for us, but the others didn't know about our abilities yet, or really what we are.

Phy-Phy was in the hallway fighting, but I heard her say, " Get out of here while I'm holding them off." Max looked at the Flock and said, "U and A guys. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge grab someone and go." Suddenly I was picked up by the one named Nudge and she jumped out of the hole, fallowing Fang who was carrying Milo. When we were all high enough we looked back at the room that we just left. There was some sort of yelling in the room, the Max flew out of the building, there was some sort of explosion where Sphynx was blown out of the hole and began falling. I looked down to see that she was coming close to the ground fast. I hid my head in Nudges shoulder because did I mention that I'm afraid of heights?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Pov

_What the heck is going on?_

Sphynx just hit a M-Geek, said something to Ariel, and now she's in a fighting stance. What the heck?

_**Max get ready to duck. Iggy's gonna blow out the back wall.**_ Angel said in my head.

_OK sweetie make sure everyone else knows._

_**Already did.**_

A few seconds later Sphynx leaped at the M-Geeks and shouted "Now!" Iggy threw the bomb and everyone dove for cover. Fang grabbed me and held tight against his chest. When the dust was starting to clear we all began to stand and inspect eachother for injury. I whispered a thanks to Fang and heard, " Get out of here while I'm holding them off." I knew Sphynx said it because I heard her panting while saying it.

_Don't have to ask me twice._

"U and A guys. " Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I added. " Iggy, Fang, and Nudge grab someone and go." Once they had all jumped out of the hole, I ran into the hallway to see Sphynx with something in her hand facing about forty M-Geeks.

_When did they get here?_

Sphynx hit an alarm that was on the wall, then threw whatever was in her hand at the M-Geeks. She turned around yelled, " Get out now! I'll be fine!"

For some reason I believed she'd be ok, so I ran and dove out of the hole with her right behind me. The next thing I know there was a huge explosion behind me that was pushing me further away from the building. I looked back only to see that Sphynx was rapidly falling.

_Oh crap._

I dove at her using my super speed, but I had to stop when bullets were being fired at me. I had to gain altitude to avoid being shot, but unfortunately I couldn't help Sphynx.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sphynx Pov

_Ok so maybe taking the bomb that was on one of the M-Geeks and setting it off was a good idea at the time, but right about now it isn't. _

I guess I should be more worried about falling a few stories towards possible death, but now I'm thinking about if it got all of the M-Geeks. I was falling towards a group of trees at a fast rate. Oh and the wings? Well here's the thing; I have absolutely no idea how to fly. None what-so-ever. But there's also the fact that no one knows about my wings except me.

_This is going to hurt_. Was my last thought before I hit a tree. I went through a couple of branches before I started to grab onto some and slow down. Once I came to a stop I began to jump and swing from branch to branch until I was about fifteen feet from the ground, then I jumped down. Even though I was completely tired, everything was blurry, and I was so dizzy that I wanted to puke, I began running towards the spot where I heard all sorts of yelling coming from.

Running up I saw that there were about 200 M-Geeks and numerous experiments. They were definitely upgraded because they had guns for arms, and they were firing at the Flock and my Pack. Then I saw my most favorite person in the world.... Lelo.

Somehow she knew I was there because she signalled for them to cease fire and then turned towards me." So Sphynx. How are you?" she asked with a fake smile on her face.

" It's been a while. You want your butt kicking now or later?" I replied walking further out into the circle that was created. I heard Ariel shout my name, so I looked at her and gave her a brief smile before I returned my attention to Lelo. Everyone had looked beat when I caught that glimpse of them, and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

Lelo began taking a few steps towards me while saying," That's not going to happen this time. I have a few new tricks up my sleeve kitty-cat."

"What? Don't tell me they gave you upgrades like your little mindless minions over there. The white coats must love you so much ya bitty-bat."( See? I can rhyme too.)

We were now less than a foot away from each other when she lowered her voice so low that only I could hear. "Do they know the truth about you yet? The real truth. Like who you really are.... " For the next part she leaned even closer to whisper, "Piper." I leaned away from her and said, " No, but at least I know the truth about you." The Flock began to land behind me because they couldn't stay in the air anymore.

She began to smirk as her arms began to form her talons. Then she backed up and then said loud enough for everyone to hear, " What do they actually know about you? Do they know your real past? Or have you lied to them, like you lied to me?"

Now don't get me wrong, it takes a lot to tick me off, but right about now I was way past ticked off. I clenched my teeth and said, " I never lied to you. Lyings more your department."

Right about now the sun was beginning to set. Her talons were completely formed and I was slowly starting to let my claws grow from my finger tips so that the Flock wouldn't notice what was happening.

" Then how about we start our little fight then?" She asked. But before I could sat anything, she stretched out her large bat wings and began to run towards me. When she was about a foot away from me I said, "Yes, lets."

She flew at me with her talons out front, but i dropped down into a split and got up faced towards the Flock only to see that they were all surrounded. Lelo had raised above me and was diving down towards me. I dove out of the way, but then she turned back towards me and before I could get out of the way she drove on of her talons into my leg. I didn't yell in pain because I don't let anyone know if I'm hurt. I let my fangs grow and I let my eyes change to their cat state. Lelo stopped for a second and stuttered while saying, "W-what's wi-with your eyes?" I dove at her and managed to get a punch in before I said, "This is what happens when your in the isolation tank for too long." With that we continued our fight where I ended getting in a few well-placed punches and bites. My leg was killing me so she managed to get in some pretty deep cuts. Suddenly she jumped a few feet away from me and said, "Lights out kitty-cat." She began to scream so loud that I had to hold my head because it hurt so much. While she was still screaming I dove at her with my claws out in front and managed to grasp her side and her calf. As I dug my claws in as far as they could go, her screaming got worse. I retracted my claws and began to step away from her, until i saw the ground coming up to meet me, and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up fully expecting a cage or being strapped to a cold, metal table. This wasn't really what I had in mind.

_What am I doing in a girls bedroom?_

Since my head was a little clearer than before I could sense people coming, but I couldn't tell who. I just stayed where I was because I was too tired to move and stared at the ceiling while they came in. I didn't know who it was until I head someone shout, " Phy-Phy!!!" Then I was tackled by one very excited little girl. "Hey cub." Ariel looked up at me with a smile on her face, but that didn't hide how red and puffy her eyes were, or the fact that she had two tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" I immediately pulled her into my lap and held her. It hurt like crap to move but I didn't care. Instead of responding she began to cry and I held her tighter. I looked up at Max, Fang, Iggy, and Shadow only to see that they were looking everywhere but at me. Ariel was sobbing by that point and all I could do was hold her and rock her back and forth while rubbing circles on her back. Once Ariel's crying had subsided I got off of the bed and placed her under the covers and said, "Why don't you get some sleep cub, you look tired." She nodded her head and I pushed the hair off of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

I waited until everyone had left the room before I closed the door and looked at the others. My mind was clearer now so I felt all of the anger and sadness in the house. It came at me so suddenly that I had to lean against the wall for a minute to get a grasp on the flow. (**AN: She can tell what a persons feeling because when a person thinks, they portray an emotion through their thoughts. And since she can feel peoples thoughts, she can tell their emotions.) **"Well?" I whispered.

Max looked at the door, then she said, "We'll talk in the kitchen." She began walking down the hallway and we all fallowed quietly. She led us to a set of stairs and by that time everything was spinning more than a tornado. I had one of my hands on my head as I fallowed Max, Fang, and Iggy down the stairs with Shadow behind me. Of course knowing me I had to just get dizzy enough to miss a step and fall right into Iggy. He turned towards me and put his arm around my shoulders and whispered, " What? To dazed by my charm to walk straight?" He chuckled while we walked the rest of the way down the stairs. My head hurt so much that I didn't even reply, and that takes a lot to get me to not say anything.

Once we were in the kitchen Iggy helped me to a chair and everyone took a seat. I was on one end while Max was on the other. Even with my mind blocks up, I could feel the disappointment coming from her. I didn't say anything, but just looked up at Max waiting for her to tell me what happened. When she wouldn't say anything I looked at Shadow and he murmured, "They're gone."

By that point my mind was racing and I was thinking about all of the possibilities. "What happened after I blacked out?" I was trying to sound calm, but on the inside I was absolutely freaking out.

"After you blacked out, so did your little friend. There were too many of them for us to handle, and everyone was taken down one-by-one." Max said.

"Then how come we're here?"

"That was because Ariel ran over to you and somehow the M-Geeks stayed at a distance."

"Force field." I muttered.

"What?" Iggy asked.

I looked up and said, "Ariel can create force fields. That's what kept them away."

"Well we were able to make it over to you two and Ariel lowered the force field so that we could escape." Max said.

"Sphynx I know it's none of my business, but what's up with your back?" Iggy asked turning towards me.

I ignored him and asked Max, "Why didn't you go after them?"

"The Voice said to wait till you were better, and that apparently we need your help on the mission."

"What mission?"

"What do you think? The one to get the kids back."

"Why didn't you already go after them yourself?"

"This coming from the person we just saved."

"No one asked you to."

"Why you little-"

"Hey!"

We both looked over at Fang who shouted at us.

"What?" Max and I both asked simultaneously.

"Before we even consider asking you for help we need to know. Who are you and why does the School want you so badly?" Fang asked me.

"I've already told you-"

"No, he means, what's your past with the School and who are_ you_?" Max asked with one of her signature glares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay chapter 6 is finally done. Now I still need more reviews and I'm starting to get mad that no one is reviewing. I'm about to move so it's going to be a while before I upload another chapter. Anyways, leave comments and suggestions in your reviews.**

**-Starlight out**

**ps. next chapter you'll find out Sphynx's past**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you people who actually reviewed like I asked you to. I really appreciate. Unfortunately i'm still using the notepad feature for a little while because we finally moved. lol Anyway here's chapter 7 and I need 2 more reviews to keep going. (I'm not trying to be mean but I need more peoples opinions.)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride because James Patterson does**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:**

Max Pov

_This chick was really starting to piss me off. I mean why won't she tell us who she is? And why does she seem so freaking familiar?_

" All you need to know is that I'm not working for the School, I'm not an enemy of yours, for now at least, and I'm going after the rest of my pack." she replied.

_OK, I think I would recognize someone like her. I mean she doesn't talk a lot, but when she does it's just so....... Ugh. I can't even think straight while talking to her._

"Look. I am getting sick and tired of all of this crap. Now if you don't start giving me some answers I will start beating them out of you."

She stood up and made her way towards me. She stopped about a foot from me and said, "Give it your best shot."

I was so ticked at the time that I was willing to take her up on that offer. I mean three of my Flock was taken while only one of hers was. I should be the one making orders, not this new girl who we saved.

**_Is she really new Maximum? Think about it._** The Voice said.

"What are you waiting for Max? Hit me. We both know you want to." she taunted.

That was what sent me off. I pulled my fist back ready to punch her, but before I did Iggy stood up in between us while Fang came up behind me and held my arm back. He lent down and whispered in my ear to relax and not let her get to me. I nodded and he let my arm go, but he stayed where he was behind me and I felt better already. Sad, right? Anyways I looked over at Sphynx and saw that she had her head down with her hands over her eyes.

"Are you going to answer me now?" I asked.

"You want an answer? Then your wasting your time asking me." she replied, but didn't look up.

"Look I am getting really pissed. So if you don't want our help then fine. Get Milly yourself."

"His name is Milo." she growled.

"It doesn't make any difference to me." I said shrugging my shoulders."Whoever he is, it's your problem now, not mine."

"I can't believe that your their leader. All of them must have been on something to let that happen. I mean you don't even care about anyone besides your precious Flock."

"I've already offered that we work together, or have you already forgotten that?"

She mumbled something but I couldn't fully understand what she said even with advanced hearing. I only caught the words." ....I am.......glad....left.....back.....them....."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." she muttered. I just noticed that the whole time that we had been talking, she still had her eyes covered.

_Why does she still seem so familiar? It feels like I met her a long time ago. But that's impossible because she's an experiment. Maybe....._

**_Think Maximum. Where do you recognize her from? Or rather when? _**The Voice inquired.

_Well if I knew that then we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation._

**_Think Max. Don't think about how she is now. Focus on how she would have been then._**

_Yeah Voice. That absolutely helped thanks._

Of course after that the Voice wouldn't reply like it normally does.

_Think Max. What would she have been like. OK this isn't going to work because then I would have to think about everyone I've ever met. _

_**What makes her stand out Maximum?**_

_I don't know, what?_

No reply.

I looked at Sphynx and really thought about it, but then I started getting mad that she wouldn't even look up at me when we were talking.

"Look if we're going to talk then you might as well look at me when I'm threatening you." I said.

"Threatening? Was that what it was?" she smirked.

"Look you-" I didn't finish because Shadow stepped right in front of me and said," That's enough. If she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to."

"You need someone to speak for you? Now I'm wondering if they were on something when the let you lead." I said directing it at Sphynx.

"Leave him out of this." she growled.

"Why? You didn't leave me family out of this?" Now I know that this was stupid, but the whole time I've been trying to get a rise out of her so that she'd spill about something. Unfortunately...

"Because you don't know my family."

"And you know mine?" I closed the gap that was between us by pushing Iggy aside. Her hands were now by her side clenching and un-clenching but she still had her head down.

"Shadow get Ariel. We're leaving." She turned around to go, but I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. This caught her off gaurd, so when she righted herself, she was looking straight at me.

Then I saw her eyes, and as soon as I saw them I knew who she was.

"Piper?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sphynx Pov

"Piper?" Max asked.

She was staring at my eyes, and then I realized that they had changed back to their cat-like state. Only Max had ever seen them when we were at the School because I learned how to turn them back to normal. The only problem is that when I'm mad or stressed they go back to how they really were. My eyes are a pitch black cat iris with bright blood red color near the iris, and then as the color goes out it turns black again. It makes my eyes look as though they craved blood to create such a color. I blinked a few times and when I knew my eyes were back to normal I looked back up at everyone.

"Sphynx what just happened with your eyes? And why did she call you Piper?" Shadow asked.

"What happened?" Iggy exclaimed exasperatingly.

I stifled a laugh, but then went back to my chair and sat down.

"That's because Piper used to be my name. Before everything changed." I finally said.

"What happened to you? You left us, and we thought you were dead." Iggy said as he again took the seat beside me.

"First I need to tell Shadow the truth." I said to Iggy, then I turned to Shadow and said, " I grew up in the School with the Flock before I had even met any of you."

"But we were there too." Shadow said as he took the other seat beside me.

"No this was before you were brought there. There was a few days about six years back that I wasn't at the School. That was because I had escaped......with the Flock."

"And you left us?! How could you have left us in that horrible place? We trusted you."

"Hold on Shadow, let her get to the part where she left us." Max said.

Shadow wouldn't look at me, but I knew how he was feeling. Angry. Hurt. Disappointed. Regretful.

"Once we escaped all eight of us were in the Colerado Mountains standing in front of a huge house when-"

I was broken off as Shadow asked, "Eight? But I thought that there were only five in the Flock."

"There is, but at the time it was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jeb, Lolelle, and me." Before he could ask who Lolelle was I continued. " I decided to leave them because I couldn't let you all stay at the School. So I left."

" But Lolelle went after you to bring you back." Fang said.

"What happened to Lolelle after she went after you?" Iggy asked.

"Before or after she turned me into the School?" I asked bitterly looking up at Iggy.

"What? Your lying, she would never have done that. I knew her well enough to know that she would never betray you even though you hated her."

"Hated her? Is that what she told you_. Pfft._I never hated her, she hated me because I was in her way of getting to be one of you. She would always tell me horrible things and said that you all said it, but I knew she was lying. So when the rest of the kids showed up I started to look after them because she was mean to them too. I never hated her, she hated how I could've been in her way." I said slowly. In the middle of it I looked down at my hands that were feld across the table.

"What happened to her?" Max asked.

"Why don't you ask her, she's the one with bat wings that wants to kill me."

"That's Lolelle?" Max asked.

"Yeah you must have never made the connection between the names. Because you all called her Lolelle ( her real name), while I called her Lelo."

"But how is she connected in all of this?" Shadow asked.

I looked up at him and said, "Because.......... she's my older sister."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun lol I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one but I completely decided to change what I had written in my notebook and this is what happened instead. **

**Anyways I hope you all like it and I'll finish telling you everything next chapter. Well........almost everything.... **

**Oh and I'm not trying to make this sound like one big soap opera because (one) I don't even watch soap operas ,and (two) I'm just trying to create some drama that everyone is going to have huge fights about so there will be a reason for more action lol. **

**By the way Sphynx was muttering, " I am soo glad that I left and went back to the School to get them." **

**Ok this authors note is long so I'm going to go now, but I need those two new reviews, and preferably from new people( no offense to the people who have reviewed because you all are awesome and I hope you keep reviewing but you know what I mean when I say I need more opinions). I'll update soon, ttyl.**

**-Starlight out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I am sorry if I confused anyone because I went back and re-did all of the other chapters and changed some names. So now Sphynx's name used to be Piper and Lelo's used to be Lolelle. Any questions? Anyways this is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride because James Patterson does.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Because.......... she's my older sister."_

**Chapter 8**

Sphynx Pov

"Wait, what?" Shadow asked.

_Wait to go Sphynx. You dropped that bomb fairly well. _I thought.

"I said she's my older sister. Only she doesn't know." I said looking down at my hands once again.

"Have you tried telling her? I mean if you did then don't you think she would stop, you know, trying to kill you?" Iggy asked.

"No, because I need to find out what she knows and she's already to involved with them to be saved."

"What she knows?" Fang stated but it sounded like a question.

I took a deep breath, then said, "There's a year of my life that I don't remember. She knows what happened. So I have to find out." I looked up to find that they were all staring at me.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because I know that whatever happened probably wasn't really good. Besides I remember a whole lot more then normal people, so they must have done something to me so that I wouldn't remember what happened."

"Maybe it's better not to know." Max said. I looked up as she walked over to me and said, " Whatever happened is in your past right? So forget about it. It would only make things harder for you if it was bad."

I didn't say anything else after that because I didn't know what to say.

"One last question, how did you escape?" Max asked.

"After I went back, I was there for about a year before I could escape. After that I managed to hack into their system and unlock all of the doors. I got the kids out of their cages and led them through the building to the exit. On the way out I found Ariel and took her with us." I replied.

"Well that's settled then." Max said.

I looked up at her confused, but before I could ask Iggy did for me. "What's settled?"

"We can trust her, and we're all going after the rest of the Flock and her Pack."

"How though?" Shadow asked.

Everyone was quiet for a while, but then I had an idea. "I've got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Pov

We were all packing our backpacks full of supplies after Piper, I mean Sphynx, told us the plan. I didn't like it one bit, but it seemed like it would work, so we agreed that it was the best chance we've got at getting eveyone back. I looked over at how everyone was doing and saw that Sphynx was talking to Ariel, Fang was on his new laptop, Shadow was re-wrapping his bandanna, and Iggy was packing bandages and did not look happy one bit.

I was about to go over and ask what was wrong when my mom came through the door with a ton of grocery bags.

"Hey kids I-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw that we were packing. She took a deep breath, then said, "If you all are going, then wait until after I check your friends stitches and you all eat. Besides I bought everyone some better backpacks and more first-aid kits."

I walked over to her and said, "Thanks Mom, and we really appreciate it." I took the bags she was holding and went into the kitchen to put stuff away. She went into the living room and went up to Sphynx before saying, "I've bought you both some new clothes because I noticed that yours are all torn and cut up."

Sphynx stood there for a moment, dumb-struck, before stuttering a 'thank you'. My mom just smiled and came into the kitchen to start fixing food. I picked up the bag with Sphynx's and Ariel's clothes and tossed it to Sphynx. She looked at me, nodded, then went to the bathroom to shower and change. I handed out a new back pack to everyone and finished putting everything away. There was another bag on the floor, but when I opened it all I saw was a new sketch book and a box of pencils. I took the bag over to Mom and asked, "What's all of this for?"

She looked up from the boiling water and said, "Oh, that? I noticed that the other girls book was in bad shape so I thought she would like a new one." I just nodded and laid the bag on the counter before going over to the couch and turning the t.v. on. Fang came over and sat beside me while putting an arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that for a while before I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't even recognize Sphynx without all of the dirt and blood everywhere. Apparently she had found some scissors or something because she had cut her black hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a zebra printed t-shirt, but she had tied her blood soaked hoodie around her waist and had a baggy, rustic red colored jacket on. Ariel came skipping down the hallway with shorts, a purple shirt, and a green jacket on. She kept skipping, but there was some sort of movement behind her. She skipped in front of Sphynx, and for a second I saw panic in her eyes. Just as Sphynx reached out for Ariel, she ran into the living room. Then I saw what was moving. Her tail.

I was really not expecting that. Even though I should have expected it because I mean it's my life we're talking about, but anyways. I heard Sphynx sigh and so I turned to her and said,"Explain." She looked at Ariel, who was trying to look innocent, and gave her a glare before saying, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain, but......" She let the statement open as she untied her hoodie and I saw her stripped tail. I heard Ariel laughing, so I turned around and saw that Shadow was staring ,open mouthed, at the two. His face was so funny that I had to laugh a little myself. Sphynx cleared her throut and began talking again. " I guess the cats out of the bag. No pun intended. Just like how all of you had your DNA grafted with avian, we were with feline. Ariel has 2% cheetah and Shadow has 3% bobcat."

"What about you?" Fang asked.

" I have 3% white Bengal tiger grafted into my DNA. Has anyone seen my bag?" Sphynx asked trying to switch topics.

My mom came out of the kitchen and said, "Foods ready, oh and your bags on the counter by your new stuff."

_She must not have seen the tails._

Sphynx looked confused when she said 'new stuff' so I'm guessing that the book was for her. We all fallowed my mom into the dining room where we practically inhaled all of the food that she made. My mom took Sphynx to a back room to check her stitches, and after about twenty minutes they came back. Everyone sat at the table eating except for Sphynx who was putting all of her stuff into her new back pack. When she saw the new sketch book that Mom had gotten for her I could see that she really appreciated it. When I was trying to breathe in between mouth fulls of food I asked, "So Sphynx do you really think that your plans going to work?"

She stiffened before she slowly answered, "It's the best chance that we've got." She never even looked towards the table.

_This is getting weird._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sphynx Pov

I was really excited that Dr. Martinez had gotten me a new sketch book because sometimes I'll have a dream and then draw what I saw. The creepy part is that I'll usually see that same exact thing happen within the next few days after it. I'm not saying I'm psychic because I only see a glimpse or two of something, but anyways back to what's happening.

I was packing my new backpack when Max suddenly asked," So Sphynx do you really think that your plans going to work?"

I stiffened, but didn't turn around and slowly said," It's the best chance that we've got." I didn't look at them for one reason alone, I didn't want them to see the uncertainty in my eyes.

"I don't like the plan at all." Iggy barely whispered as he went to the sink to clean his plate. I don't think the others heard him, but I went over to him and whispered, " Why don't you like the plan? Everyone else is fine with it."

He didn't answer. All he did was bite his lip and shake his head.

_He is so confusing._ Was my thought as I turned from him and walked back to my bag. Everyone was done eating and once we all had grabbed our bags we were ready to go. I went up to Dr. Martinez and asked ,"Are you sure that you can watch them while we're gone?"

She smiled and nodded her head while saying, "Don't worry about it, I'll keep 'em safe and sound."

"Thank you."

I went over to everyone else and just as I was about to talk, Ariel started jumping up and down asking when we were leaving until I said, "Your staying here while I go after them Cub." Everyone turned towards me with confused faces.

"But why Phy-Phy?" Ariel pouted as she came up to me. Shadow stepped forward and picked her up while saying, "Because we don't have wings and would endanger them to carry us."

I nodded towards him to tell him 'thank you'. Ariel looked at me and whined, "But your going? That's not fair."

I took her from Shadows arms and whispered, "That's because I'm the reason for this plan to work. You need to stay here with Shadow while I go and get Milo. I need you to stay here and be strong, OK?"

She nodded her head and I gave her one last goodbye hug. I put her down and went over to the others.

"Everyone ready to go?" Max asked.

The guys said 'yes' while I just nodded my head. "OK. Iggy can you handle carrying Sphynx?" she asked. I swear he turned a little pink before he said that he could. He picked me up bridel style and then they all jumped in the air.

_I'm on my way Milo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a few hours of flying Iggy finally spoke, "Look no offense Sphynx, but you have a really weird back. It's like you have........ have........" He didn't finish that sentence because I whispered, "You can't tell anyone ok? Not even my Pack knows." It all came out in a rush, but I knew he heard all of it. After a few more minutes of silence, he asked, "Then why am I carrying you?" When I didn't respond, he began to figure out why. "Do you not know how to fly?" he asked chuckling. I punched him in the shoulder before I said, "No."

He was trying really hard not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. Max and Fang were too far ahead of us to hear Iggy, which was a relief. After Iggy had calmed down a little, he said, "We could teach you ya know. If you wanted, but you would have to tell Max and Fang the truth."

"Yeah because all of the other stuff was just a blast talking about."

Iggy just shrugged and continued to fly on, but then I started thinking about how sincere he was when he offered to teach me to fly, and if I should take him up on that offer.

_No he didn't offer to teach me. He said that they could teach me. He was just being nice, that's all. And what's the point if the rest of my Pack can't fly. Besides that would be one more thing that Max and I would fight over._

Max and Fang dropped back to where we were and signalled that we were going to be stopping soon. It was going to take at leastthree days of flying just to get to them. Because of my powers I managed to direct them towards the right School. Max spotted a cave and her and Fang began to descend. Iggy stayed in the air for a little while. I realized that he didn't know where to go so I whispered. "8 o'clock, twenty feet down and thirty feet across. About a three foot ledge with a low ceiling, and a five foot across opening." Iggy immediately did as I said and landed in the cave without a problem. He put me down and we walked over to Max and Fang. They were trying to light a small fire because it was starting to get really dark out. Once it was lit, Iggy and I were on one side of the fire while Max was leaning against Fang on the other side. Everyones eyes were beginning to get heavy so I said, "I'll take first watch." I got up, went to the front of the cave and sat down. Max and Fang looked at me funny before I said, "I didn't do anything. You three were the ones that flew." They didn't argue, so I figured that they probably all just fell asleep. That is until I felt someone behind me and spun around to see him. Iggy just came up and sat beside me and said, "You need more rest than we do. Your part in the plan is coming up and your going to need all of the strength you can get." I was surprised hearing this from him because he hated the plan. I didn't say anything, but just kept staring out at the moon. Eventually I said, "I can't sleep anyway."

He didn't look like he believed me but nodded his head and said," Wake me up for the next watch." He looked like he wanted to say more, but just closed his mouth and went back to the fire. For some reason I missed having him beside me.

_Stop thinking like this Sphynx. Think about saving Milo and what your going to do after all of this._

My eyes landed on Iggy's sleeping form once more before I looked out intently at the forest.

_After they don't need me anymore._

The rest of my watch I gazed out at the forest and the moon, hoping that the plan would work.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Finally Chapter 8 is done. Please review people because I know that some people are actually reading this. **

**Hopefully I'll be updating again soon, but I'm still typing on notepad which totally sucks. Anyways please review people.**

**And tell me what you want to see more of. Action? Romance? What?! **

**-Starlight out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After I read the original chapter nine again I realized how boring and stupid it was in the beginning, so I changed it. Sorry to anyone who's confused. **

**And I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have had a huge writers block. So this is chapter 9.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Sphynx Pov**

When I woke up I smelt something amazing cooking. So of course when I look around I saw Iggy by the fire making something. I may have been tired from taking an extra watch, but nothing gets me up like the smell of food. Carefully walking over to Iggy (because when she woke him up, he was pissed at her for taking an extra watch), I said, "Good morning". Don't even ask me how the blind guy is the best cook out of everyone, but he kept turned toward the fire. "Hey." he murmered.

"Morning."

As soo as I turned around I saw Max was right in front of me. Since my mind blocks were up I didn't even know she was there and I don't take getting snuck up on very well. And take one guess what happened? Yeah, I fell back towards the fire. Lucky me would've probably burnt to a crisp if Iggy hadn't turned around and caught me.

_How does he do that?_

I didn't think about what position I was in, until Max started laughing. I looked at Iggy's face and saw that he was blushing like a mad man.

_Stop it Sphynx! Focus on getting Max back for this right now. For this really awkward.......mo-ment......_

Let's just say that I was definitely blushing by then and let me tell you that it's something I never do. Iggy looked down at me and said, "Jeez your more of a klutz than me and I'm the blind one. Or were you just falling for my charm?" He was laughing and grinning, but I didn't say anything because I still had no idea what to do. So I did what the first thing that came to me. I gave Max the worst death glare that I could give her. She took a step back laughing, and then ran out of the cave before I could catch her. I jumped out of Iggy's arms and dove at her, but I saw that Max was coming back into the cave. While she was backing up I saw a M-Geek fallow her into the cave. _Why isn't she fighting back?_ That's when I saw why, she had a gun pressed firmly into her back. Fang looked murderous at the M-Geeks that were now surrounding the entrance of the cave. Iggy stood up and got into his fighting stance about a half step in front of me. I didn't do anything. I just waited for my favorite person to show up.

As if on que Lelo started to walk through the crowd of M-Geeks and make her way towards me. Iggy tensed beside me, so I put my hand on his forearm. He still seemed tense, but he calmed down some. Once she was a few feet in front of me I went up to her and said," What do you want now? Our family wasn't enough for you?"

She didn't answer my question but instead tried to switch roles and go on the offensive. "Do they know yet? Your big secret? Because you know the School would love to have their best combination pet back."

"What does she mean 'combination'?" Max asked.

I ignored her and kept glaring at Lelo. "They know Lolelle. They also know what you did. Looks like your dream to be one of them is long gone." I smiled at the end because when she was little all she would talk about was joining their family. So I knew that I hit a nerve.

"It's not over until I say it is. I will become part of their family whether they like it or not." Lelo said.

"She really is crazy." Iggy whispered behind me.

"What do you want Lelo?" I demanded.

"You. The School wants you back. They've managed to recreate your file and now they will give anything to get you back."

"Even the kids?" I asked.

"Those failures? They were already destroyed. No use in asking for them anymore."

"No! They're not dead, they can't be." Max screamed. I could see that tears were beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"I'm never going with you. Not now, not ever." I growled.

"So be it." She said as she pulled out a tranquilizer gun and pulled the trigger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iggy Pov**

All I heard was some sort of metal sliding over metal, before a loud shot reverberated off the cave walls. I heard Sphynx say "Screw you" to Lelo, and then I heard the air rush around her, so I knew she must be swaying. I ran up to where I thought she was standing and luckily caught her. They must have used some pretty strong tranquilizers because she was already out cold. I was trying to find the dart when Lelo started to talk to me. "Aw, look. How cute. He's worried about the freak. Don't worry sugar, she'll be dead soon anyway. On the other hand, I'll still be around."

_This chick is seriously messed up. _I thought.

"I think I'll pass. I don't want my own personal Lissa, right Fnick?"

While she was yelling about how stupid everyone was, I managed to find the dart. It was embedded in her left thigh. I tried pulling on it as easy as I could, but it wouldn't budge. After a few more tugs I realized that it must have a jagged end like a fish hook so that it can't come out easily. I pulled harder and it started to come out, but I knew it must be really painful. I looked Sphynx over and saw that she still wasn't moving. Once I pulled the dart out I was happy that for once they used a strong tranquilizer on her. That was short lived though.

Lelo had apparently finished her little tirade and told her goons to do something. I felt a bag go over my head and I tried really hard not to breathe, but after a while you kind of have to. As I fell into unconsciousness I thought, _this was definitely not part of the plan._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Max Pov**

Before I knew what was happening, a black bag was thrown over my head and everything went dark.

--------

When I started to come to, the first thing I realized was the smell of antiseptics.

We were back at the School again.

I looked around and saw that everyone was unconscious in their own dog crate. What was weird about the room is that there was a huge glass wall that showed another room. Beside my crate was Fang's and Iggy's. I reached through the bars and shook Fang's shoulder and almost instantly he woke up and started looking around. When our eyes connected we both realized something. Sphynx was no where in sight.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: Look people. Totally sorry about not updating, but I haven't had anytime to update what-so-ever. I know that this chapter is really short but I'll try and make up for it in my next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you all want to see in the next chapter.**

**-Starlight out**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that anyone who actually reads this will probably want to beat me up right now for taking so long, but I'm sorry. I've had to work at the fair and show. Then sports and school started so I'm completely swamped with work. But hey at least I got third in the show. Anyways here's chapter 10. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter 10**

**Sphynx Pov**

All I can think of is the darkness and how much pain I'm in. Not that I'd actually let anyone know I was in pain, but still you get the point.

No matter what I did, I couldn't move. For all I know I'm not even alive any more.

_Stop being so stupid Sphynx, of course you're not dead. You can still feel all of the stinking needles they've stabbed you with._

_CRAP! I can feel it again…but….this time … it's…….different……_

What I didn't know is that I had no idea what pain really was until I woke up.

**Max Pov**

So what have I found out since I woke up? Let's make a list shall we.

1. We're back at the School.

2. I have no idea if this is the one they took the kids to or not.

3. Iggy's still out cold and I don't know if they did any tests to us while we were passed out.

4. Sphynx is gone.

5. We're all stuck in stupid dog cages!

Just then a white coat came in and said, "Looks like the blind one is still out. I guess the serum didn't work after all."

"What serum?! What did you do to him?" I yelled.

The white coat looked down at me as if he was just noticing that I was there. "I wouldn't worry too much about your friend here. I'd be more worried about the other girl that was with you."

With that he left the room, not even looking back when I was yelling at him to tell me where she was.

Fang looked completely deadly at the moment, but as soon as he looked at me his gaze softened.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"We wait and see what happens." Was his only reply.

We waited a few hours, and finally Iggy woke up. If it wasn't for the bars of my cage I would've tackled him in a huge hug. He was a little out of it though, so he stayed quiet.

About ten minutes after he woke up, another group of white coats came in with about three M-Geeks. As soon as I saw who was leading them I knew that we were in deep trouble.

"Vell, iv it isn't vittle Max. How are you?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Well long time no see Borchty. Have you finished those snickers yet?" I replied.

"Ve vill see who has ve las laf Maximum. In de meantime, vy don't you vatch someting."

A M-Geek walked over to the big window wall and pushed a button that made the curtain that blocked the view to the other room move. What I saw even scared me a little bit.

Hanging by chains on the opposite wall was a bird kid. Their front was to the wall so I couldn't see their face. Their wings had wires wrapped around them that looked like they were sinking into their flesh. The wires were stretched to a machine at the end of each side of the room. Cuts marked their ways all over their arms, which were chained above their head. What looked like I think a tail was covered in blood, and so where the wings. On one leg there was what looked like a bullet hole. I don't believe that someone can even live through this.

Everything in that room was white, except where the person's blood was splattered. By the way Iggy gasped, I think that he could make out what was going on.

Ter Borcht walked up to a speaker, and after pressing a button said, "Commenze vit the shock zerapy."

At first nothing happened, but after a while ter Borcht had them turn it up. A few minutes later he turned it up again. He was getting so flustered that he just decided to turn it on full power. That's when we heard a blood-curdling scream. It sounded familiar and I heard Iggy whispered, "Sphynx."

"What are you doing to her?!!" Iggy shouted. For a blind guy he gives a scary glare.

"Showing her that she can't run away from us forever. We still have use for her here. Next time we won't be so merciful." A white coat behind ter Borcht said.

"Merciful? You call this merciful?!" I screamed.

"Vell, she vas azking for vit. And…" He didn't finish his sentence because the screaming stopped and we all looked to see what was happening.

All of the M-Geeks in the room ran over to the machines to see something. Then, sparks started to shoot out of the circuit boards. Sphynx started to jerk around in her chains and shout, but the M-Geeks couldn't get close to her because all of the wires and chains were emitting a charge that was sending sparks everywhere. There was a huge explosion and the glass wall shattered, causing all of the white coats to run out of the room. I was trying to stay as far in the back of my cage as possible. When everything cleared I saw a figure making its way to our cages. Stopping to grab the keys I saw who it was. Sphynx opened my cage first and once it was open gave me Fang's key and started on Iggy's lock. Once they were out she walked out of the room without another word. We fallowed her down a few hallways until we stopped at a door. She looked at me and whispered,"Their in here." If I wasn't so worried about the kids I would've noticed that I could barely hear her and that she was horse. Iggy set to work on the lock and within a few minutes we were in the room. Alarms were sounding all over the building, so we had to work fast. In the room I saw the rest of my Flock strapped to tables. I also saw Milo and another girl I had never seen before. They were hooked up to monitors and their heart beats were a lot slower than they should have been. "What do we do?"

"We have to speed up their pulses or else they won't survive." Fang said from behind one of the monitors.

Before I could ask how, Sphynx walked over to the main plug-in and grabbed the chord. Everyone's pulses started to accelerate instantly. Within a minute they were all starting to wake up. We quickly broke all of the restraints holding them and took all of the needles and wires off of them. We didn't have time to hug and ask if everyone was ok, because the door burst open and these things started to come into the room.

Some of them had the bottom half of a spider, while others just had the legs sticking out of their bodies. All of their features were messed up. Some had extra eyes all over their bodies, and some didn't have any. Their arms weren't in the right spots and they were all deformed. They started to make their way towards us as we backed up into the corner of the room.

Once we had our backs to the wall I knew that there were too many for us to take on in the state everyone was in. Lolelle made her way to the front of the group and said," Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. So Sphynx how did you like your treatment. It was my idea of course. I knew how you've always loved electricity."

Sphynx was glaring at her but kept quiet.

**_She's going to pass out any second Max. You have to get everyone out of here now. _**The voice said.

_And how exactly do you think that I'm supposed to do that?_

No response.

"Why do you want to hurt Sphynx so bad?" I asked. I was trying to keep Lelo's attantion away from Sphynx.

I could see that Sphynx was starting to shake, but she took a step towards a monitor and grabbed a piece of equipment without letting Lelo see and passed it back to Iggy. He put it behind his back and began to reconfigure it.

"It's none of your business Max, it's between me and Sphynx."

"I'd beg to differ. You see when you bring my family into all of this then it does become my business." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Behind me I heard, "Finished."

"Well I hate to talk and fly but you know how it is." I said. With that Iggy threw the bomb that he had just made and blew the wall behind us out. I grabbed the girl and flew out with the kids, Fang carrying Milo, and Iggy holding an unconscious Sphynx behind me. Gun shots could be heard behind us, but we continued to fly on. After I was sure that we were a safe distance away we landed in a forest so that we could check on Sphynx. When we all landed Iggy gently put Sphynx down and began to run his hands over her injuries.

"You guys, she has a few broken ribs, both her wings are fractured in a few places, cuts everywhere that are all a few inches deep and two gun-shot wounds. If she doesn't get help now, then she's going to die." The entire time he said this, he was trembling and his voice cracked at least twice.

"Max...." I heard Fang behind me and I knew instantly what he was recommending.

"Fine but if this girl makes us go to another hospital after this trip then I'm going to go off on her." I turned to look at the girl that I had carried and said, "We'll ask our questions for you when we get there." She nodded and we all took to the air again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we got to the hospital they took one look at Sphynx and then rushed her to surgery. They asked me a few questions, but I've been doing this so often lately that it was a lot easier. She had lost a lot of blood, so I had to donate some blood and Fang did too. Everyone was mad that they couldn't, but we had no idea what they had been injected with so we had to be careful. After we were finished giving blood, we all sat in the waiting room. I could tell that the kids were all tired, but I had to ask the girl some questions first. She was sitting by Milo, so I went over and stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

"My names Tina."

"Why were you there? What did they want from you?" Fang asked from where he sat.

"She's my sister. Twin to be exact. She was taken about a year ago." Milo said.

"So what happened after you were taken?" Nudge asked.

Tina started crying into Milo's shoulder so I stopped questioning her, for now at least.

A few hours later a doctor came out of the ER and everyone rushed up to him. He looked flustered for a second, then he said, "Miss Ride I need to speak to you privately concerning your friend."

I nodded towards the Flock and then fallowed the doctor down a different hallway. When he turned around he looked really depressed. "I'm sorry, but her bones are to hard to break."

"What do you mean break?" I asked.

"Her bones are setting in all of the wrong positions. They are also too strong for us to break. Plus, none of my doctors know the correct positions for her, erm, wings."

"So your saying you want one of us to do it?"

"Only if one of you can. If her bones aren't set correctly then she may possibly die because her ribs are crushing her lungs at the moment."

"What have all of you been doing all of this time then?"

I turned around and saw that it was Iggy that asked.

_He's really worried about her. _I thought.

_**Of course he is Maximum.** _

_How nice of you to drop by Voice. But can you at least tell me what the heck happened to her?_

I was brought back to reality when I heard the doctor answer.

"We've been trying to get all of the bleeding to stop. Also we had to cut out a few bullets. What I'd like to know is what happened to her."

"I'd like to know too doc, but I have no idea." I answered. I turned towards Iggy then asked," Can you do it?"

Almost instantly he said, "Yes."

I hated making him do it but he was the only one who could re brake her bones and set them correctly. The doctor figured out what we were talking about, so he led Iggy to the surgery room.

I went back to the waiting room and saw that almost everyone was asleep. Fang was still awake and had Angel curled up by his side. I smiled a little at that and then went over to sit by him. He looked up when I sat down and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. "How bad?" he whispered.

"They have to rebrake her bones." I replied just as quietly.

"And Iggy?"

"He's the one doing it."

We stayed quiet after that and just sat there enjoying the fact that we were together. After about and hour and a half, Iggy came back. He didn't say anything as he sat down beside the wall and looked at the ceiling. He had a sullen expression on so I knew that it must have been bad.

The rest of the time that I sat there I was wondering_, what exactly did this to her? What all happened?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At about three in the morning I woke up to a lot of sirens going off. All of the light were flickering and some just stopped working all together. All of the doctors and nurses there were running around shouting. People were running fo rtheir lives out of the ER. Out of Sphynx's room.

_This can't be good._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10 is finally done. It would have been done sooner but right when I finished and tried to save my computer messed everything and it didn't save any of it. So unfortunately it's different from what I had originally, but I hope that you all still liked it. I'm going to try and update sooner, but that's only if people actually read and review it. So review people!**

**-Starlight out**


	11. Chapter 11

**I won't make any excuses for not writing, so on with the story.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Max Pov**

_This can't be good._

People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off all the while screaming bloody murder. Nurses had abandoned their stations and patients were trying to make their own way out, but that's kind of hard when you have to dodge spider experiments that are ruthlessly being thrown from the room. Some didn't have the limbs that they used to have. Others were even more deformed than they were before. Most of them just looked like they had been attacked by a wild animal.

I looked at Fang and gave him a look that said,_ Here we go again_.

"Fang and Iggy, your with me. Everybody else, U and A out of here. We'll rendezvous at that lake we passed about twenty miles back." I knew there would be objections, but I didn't stay long enough to hear them.

Before I even got to the door, I had to dodge two body parts, a heart monitor, a spider experiments body, and a chair. Don't even ask me how the chair managed to fit through that small little door. As we got closer I noticed that we hadn't even been seen yet. So of course we had to do what we're best at. We ran in to fight.

The first experiment that I came in contact with was taken out by my infamous round house kick and he went down like a ton of bricks. By then his comrades had noticed us and began to attack. Even though they all look awkward moving, they can actually fight. They were able to maneuver their extra limbs and block a lot of our attacks. I looked over at Sphynx and was thankful that she was on our was fighting about ten of them, but she was able to fight relentlessly. Even though she was still in horrible fighting condition, she still fought determinedly. The hospital gown that she had over her jeans were covered with blood and had slits showing from where she'd been hit. Her black hair was flying through the air like a dark halo as she punched and kicked. The scariest part though were her eyes. Her sickingly pale skin made them even more noticeable. I never imagined that her black, cat like eyes could look so murderous. Only after she detached one of their arms did I realize something. She wasn't herself. She looked more hunched and as the fight went on it seemed as though she was changing. I could barely hear her words as we fought because of the noise, but I heard her shout, "Their joints! Go for the joints!" She didn't even sound human anymore. She sounded like she was growling.

_What is going on with her?_ I thought.

_**Nothing is as it may seem Maximum.** _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

We were all too caught up in our own fights to notice that Sphynx was tackled by about fifteen spider guys at once. I only managed to see them all being thrown all at once and a large roar emanated from the center. Where I thought I had last seen Sphynx was a tiger crouched and ready to kill. It leapt at the experiments and tore at their flesh with its fangs and powerful claws. There were only a few left by then, but they had enough sense to run away while they still could. We were all panting heavily and were exhausted, but at least we were all ok. Well, as close to ok as we'll ever be.

The tiger began to saunter towards me and I willed myself to move, but I was rooted to the spot. Once it reached me, I knew that it'd never hurt me. Actually, more like _she'd_never hurt me. I would know those stormy grey eyes anywhere. She looked at me, but I couldn't quite place what emotion I saw in her eyes. Hurt? Guilt? Doubt? Before I could say anything else, she bounded out of the room. Stopping outside the door she turned to us while motioning down the hallway with her head. Racing after her I said, "Fallow he," as I passed the guys. We raced down hallways until we came to the stairs. Just as we began to go down them, Sphynx fell and didn't stop until she hit the bottom of the stairs. When we reached her she was just starting to stand up, in her _human_ body_._

"What the heck is going on?" Shouted Iggy as he finally reached the bottom step.

Sphynx didn't even seem phased as she said, "No time." She went to a near by window and began to prop it open. I looked out and saw that we were on the fourth floor. "Go."

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Just go. Don't worry I'll jump after you all."

I didn't even get to say anything else as she pushed us towards the window. Eventually we had no choice but to jump.

Once we were able to steady ourselves, we watched as Sphynx kept her word. She clung to the window, then leapt into the open space. Using my super speed I was able to catch her, only to be dragged down closer to the ground. I couldn't gain any altitude with all of her weight and I saw that news crews and flyboys were starting to show up. Fang and Iggy dove down and grabbed Sphynx so we hastily tried to gain enough height. While we were flying something whizzed past my head barely missing me. More started to pass us but one grazed my shoulder painfully. Looking at the wound I knew what was whizzing past us.

"They've got guns! We've got to get higher."

_What should I do?_ I thought angrily.

**_You can't get flustered at a time like this Max. _**Said the Voice.

_Great timing Voice. Then may I ask what am I supposed to be? Happy? Joyful? Ever since we've met this chick all that's come from it is my Flock being captured, going to the hospital repeatedly, and getting injected with God knows what! How am I supposed to think in a situation like this?!_

I knew that I could've made it with my super speed, but there was no way that I was going to leave Fang and Iggy alone, let alone carrying Sphynx. Looking down I saw that the flyboys had finally taken to the sky to fallow us.

I led them in a different direction, away from the path the others took. I knew that this would work, but I just hoped Iggy and Fang could hold out long enough. There were a lot of canyons, cliffs, and caves near the hospital, so we zig-zagged for about three hours before we lost trace of them. We had headed South from where the others were, so I lead us Northeast towards the mountains. I figured that it was safe enough to head that way, but I wasn't;t going straight there just in case we were still being fallowed. I won't let the others get hurt if I can prevent it.

We were flying over a part of forest when I looked back and saw how tired Fang and Iggy looked. I scanned the forest and picked a perfect spot for us to hide and rest.

"We're gonna land and rest for the night." Knowing they'd fallow me I banked right toward a group of trees. They were thick enough to hide us, but also spaced out enough for us to be able to make a quick escape if we needed to.

As soon as we touched the ground we all collapsed onto the dirt. We all layed there for a few minutes just trying to catch our breath. When we were finally able to inhale without flinching, we got to work.

Fang gathered fire wood, Iggy checked our bags for any food, I got all of our first aid stuff together, and Sphynx had climbed a tree to keep look out.

We didn't have that many bandages because I'd given a majority of the stuff to the kids because they need it more than we do. I was just finishing unpacking the bags when Fang came back and plopped down next to me. We didn't say anything for a while, but not in an awkward silence, just a comfortable one.

"What..... just happened?" He asked. His dark eyes finding mine almost instantly.

"Which time? When she managed to survive through shock therapy? Or when she spontaneously turned into a cute kitty-cat?"

He gave me a look that said he was being serious. I let out a heavy sigh before I said, "I honestly don't know. But I am going to find out."

I stood up and glanced at the trees looking for Sphynx. After spotting her I jumped and flew up to the top of one of the tall pine trees. She was at least two hundred feet off the ground, which was shocking considering what condition she's in.

"What is it Max?" She didn't even look my way as she spoke.

"There's some questions that need to be answered." I said as I landed lightly on the branch.

"How can I answer them if I don't even know myself?"

"I don't care. But you better come down here and try to explain something."

I dove off of the branch and when I was about fifty feet from the ground, let my wings out to catch me. About a few minutes later Sphynx climbed down and joined us around the small fire. Iggy had found about two cans of pasta and a few pieces of fruit. We all gathered around and looked at Sphynx expectantly.

"What do you all want to know?" she asked while looking down at her apple.

"How about what happened." I said.

"Which time?"

"Starting from when you were chained and electrocuted." Fang said.

* * *

**Sphynx Pov**

Just having them talk about it makes me think of the unbearable pain that I was in. I was able to hide my reaction fairly quickly so I hope they didn't notice. Frankly, I couldn't remember what happened. I was being shocked and then just.....nothing.

"What.... happened Sphynx?" Iggy asked softly as he came to sit beside me.

I couldn't stand thinking about it. It reminded me too much of my past. The tank, the electricity, the pain.

"I don't remember much. All I remember is getting put into the tank, then getting chained to the wall and electrocuted. Somehow the machine backfired and blew up. The rest is blurry."

"Well that didn't help us any." Max said. "The only other thing I wanna know right now is how the heck you turned into a tiger."

I took a deep breathe before I replied. "I was just so tired and mad. One minute I was fighting an experiment and the next I was on all fours. I'd never felt so mad before. When people say the term 'blood lust', they don't even think about how overpowering it is. It was like I wasn't even in control anymore, that someone else was killing and I was just watching it happen."

_Great now there going to think I'm crazy too._

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as they let everything sink in.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it."

Hearing that made everyone's heads snap up and look at Max. "What do you mean?" _What the heck is going on with her today?!_

She looked at all of us before she fell back with her hands behind her head saying, "It really sucks that you don't know what's going on either, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Maybe we can hack a computer and get information about you sometime, but right now all we're going to worry about is how we're going to meet up with the others."

No one said anything, so I'm guessing that it's really seldom that Max ever lets stuff go that easily.

"So what now Max?" Iggy asked breaking the silence that had taken over our little group.

"Right now we'll get some sleep and come up with a plan in the morning. Until then I'll take first watch." Max got up to sit by a tree, but I stopped her by saying, "Why don't I take first watch. I can see better in the dark anyway."

She just shrugged and went back to Fang where they curled up together and went to sleep. I stood and was about to climb the tree I was up earlier when I heard Iggy stand behind me. I looked back at him, but he jumped and flew up about a hundred feet while motioning for me to come up. I used my claws to keep my grip as I leaped from branch to branch until I was sitting next to him. Neither of us said anything as we sat and watched our surroundings. Well more like I watched and Iggy listened.

Iggy cleared his throat, making me turn towards him instinctively. He looked me straight in the eye, which still amazed me and made me wonder if he really was blind, and then whispered, "Are you okay?"

First off I was shocked that he cared and then I felt extremely guilty because I've put everyone through so much. I couldn't even look at him as I said, "No. I'm not, but I will be."

I turne and watched the forest around us for a few more minutes before I spoke again. When I did my voice sounded rough and like I had just had my vocal chords thrown in a blender set on 'chop'. "Was it bad?"

"Was what bad?" Iggy inquired turning towards me.

"What happened? The time from when I was chained to the wall to now. How bad was the condition I was in?"

"Your wings were busted. So were your ribs. Punctured lung. Gun shot wounds. Not to mention the fact that you had been electrocuted." His voice cracked towards the end, but he managed to get it all out.

I couldn't think straight after that. I've had some major injuries before, but never that bad. I moved my wings and they felt sore, but mainly working. But how? Iggy must have known what I was thinking because he started answering my questions before I even voiced them.

"Your bones had started to set wrong when the doctors finally told us what was happening. None of them were strong enough to do it, so...."

He left off there, but I needed to know what happened. "So what Iggy? What did they decide?"

"They asked if one of us could do it. So I volunteered."

Iggy looked at the ground, while I thought this over.

I_ can't believe he did that. It must have been disgusting seeing bones sticking out and in deformed positions._

I didn't have any clue what to say to that. So, I just reached my hand over and put it over top of his. He looked up confused, but I did the one thing that I never do. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you." I only wish he truly knew how grateful I really am. Iggy turned a bright red after that. "Go get some sleep. You're probably dead tired from flying so much." He looked as if he wanted to argue but just nodded his head and jumped off the branch. I was just getting situated against the tree when I saw him hover by the branch and say, "Good night.....Sphynx." With that he quickly landed by the fire and lied down to get some sleep.

The wind was freezing me to the bone, so I held myself tighter to get warmer. The only thing warm was my red hot face as I screamed in my head, _**Why the heck did I just do that?!?!**_

I guess I'd figure out soon enough.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 11 and I'm going to try and update at least once a month from now on. I won't make any excuses for not writing because I just don't have one. Reviews would be appreciated because I have no idea where the heck this is going. Anyways thank you DarkestSecret for getting me to write on my story again. Review or don't I don't care even though they'd be helpful. Till next time. **

**-Starlight out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola everyone. I'm going to cut the crap and get to the point. Here's the next chapter for Let the Flames Begin. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride because James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Sphynx Pov**

As I sat on the branch I could see everything going on around me. I guess that's just the perks of being infused with feline DNA. _Yeah the surgeries, experiments, and pain were successful after all. Happy now whitecoats? Your little twisted minds ended up getting something right. Who knew?_

I was about to go wake up Max for her watch when I felt it. It was a tingling in the back of my head that I get whenever someone's coming. It's different from when I'm regularly around people because the numbed feeling from that is habitual now. Now I've gotten used to getting a headache when more people are approaching. (And yes it does hurt like crap when we're in crowded places, unless I put my mind blocks up.) It's really hard to explain, so more on that later.

I scanned the area from the branch I was sitting on. I couldn't see of hear anything but I could still feel something or someone getting closer. It's a good thing I chose to switch to a lower branch after a while.

_Where are they? How come I can't see or hear them? _

Jumping down from the tree I landed softly beside Iggy's sleeping form. I know that I'm barely audible when I walk, but I figured Iggy would have heard me. Apparently not because he was still sleeping.

_I guess he was more tired than he let on._

I wanted to let him sleep, but this was a little more important.

_Just please, please, please don't freak out._

Apparently whatever God heard wasn't even close to what I was praying for. Because as soon as I was about to shake Iggy awake, he decided that he'd grab my arm and pin me to the ground with my face shoved in the dirt. Now some girls would probably scream or beg for mercy, but they didn't have the split second instincts of a cat like _moi_. With out even thinking I had Iggy flipped, pinned, and my claws were at his neck. "What the he-" he started. It was when my brain finally caught up with me, that I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Iggy it's me! It's Sphynx!" I frantically whispered.

He relaxed somewhat but then peeled off my hand from his mouth before he whispered, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Look, someone's coming but I can't see or hear them."

"Then how do you know they're-"

Slapping my hand over his mouth again I said, "I'll explain later but right now I need you to try and hear them. Just to make sure."

I let my hand fall from his face so he could speak again. "Fine just give me a second." He closed his eyes to concentrate and for a few minutes everything was deathly quiet. It wasn't until about a minute later that I really thought about the position we were in. At the moment I was still pinning him. Of course he hadn't noticed yet, but right about now my face got a hundered times hotter than normal.

_Why is it I always get put into akward situations with Iggy?!?!?!?_

Without drawing too much attention to myself I tried getting off of him, but he noticed. And why wouldn't he? I mean I was sitting on him, of course he'd notice. Let's just say that it wasn't one of my brightest moments. The worst part was that he hadn't paid any attention to where we were until I decided to move. We both immediately went blood red in the face. This can't get any worse.

"What are you two doing?" a rough voice asked.

It just got worse.

Fang was sitting up while Max was rubbing her eyes beside him. They both blinked a few times before they really comprehended what position we were in.

Fang just smirked as he laid back down and Max's smile just got bigger and bigger as she looked at us.

"It's not what it looks like!" we both shouted at the same exact time.

Apparently that was exactly the reaction she expected because she just started laughing while laying back down next to Fang.

"Max, Sphynx just thought someone was coming so she asked me to try and hear them just to make sure." Iggy quickly replied as I finally got off of him and we both sat up.

Max was still laughing when she said, "If that's so then why was she on top of you?" By this time even Fang was chuckling which I repeat has 'never happened'.

"We can explain that too."

"Don't worry you don't have to. We get it."

"No, you really don't Max." I said looking anywhere but at her or Iggy.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the others if that's what you worried about."

"Max-" I was cut off by Max saying, "Iggy why don't you go ahead and take the next watch. You're up anyway." With that she winked at us and went back to sleep next to Fang. We could hear their light breathing in a matter of minutes.

We both just sat in front of the dwindling fire (which was pathetically small in the first place) for a while not saying anything.

_I just know that something was out there. I know I'm not making it up. Why won't they listen?_

After a deafening silence, Iggy's voice made me jump. "Why don't you get some sleep. It's my watch now anyway."

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, then answered, "I can't sleep until I know what's out there."

"I'm telling you right now that I didn't hear anything. There's no-"

"I know what I felt!" I quickly lowered my voice after that outburst as to not wake up Max and Fang. "I know what I felt."

Iggy got a confused look on his face as he stared in the direction of the fire. That guy is creepy good at staring sometimes. "That doesn't make any sense."

I laid on my side away from Iggy and tried to get comfortable. I squeezed my eyes shut, but still replied by saying, "To me it does."

* * *

It wasn't long before I finally gave up on even attempting to go to sleep. Behind me I heard incoherent babbling that I think was coming from Iggy, but I wasn't sure. All I kept hearing were little phrases like, "I could say.....No. Ummm........Maybe-.....no..... Oh God what do I say!! I could just appo- No! Then I'd seem like a wimp. Ugggghhhh........It was never this hard with the others."

_What the heck is he talking about?_

After a little while of hearing him I just got fed up with it. So guess what I did. I either A. Politely asked him to shut up, B. I asked him what was wrong with him,C. That I chucked rocks at him while saying that he should shut the [insert sware word of choice here] up. If you thought it was A then I'm sorry you're wrong. If you answered B, you're completely insane. And if any of you answered C then you'd only be half right.

"What the heck was that for?!" Iggy shouted while rubbing the side of his head from where the rock hit him. (I didn't cuss at him because I'm nice like that. Besides if the kids were to pick up that habbit it would end horribly.) I was glad that I had good aim like that.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you won't shut up and keep spouting off random crap." I said while lying back down facing away from him.

"Well sorry for trying to figure out a way to apologize from not understanding what you were talking about earlier!"

This was new for me. I mean who would ever apologize for something? Definitely not me. "What do you mean apologize?" I sat up and looked at him, only to see that even in the dark his face had gone a little red.

"I mean- well. Look I just meant that I'm sorry for earlier. You know?"

I don't know how many times I blinked because I was completely confused. Apparently that was evident because Iggy stood up and made his way over to where I was. As per usual he managed not to bump into anything. I mean I can actually see and I'm more of a klutz than he is. He sat beside me (which in my opinion was closer than I was comfortable with) and leaned back on his hands before speaking again.

"What-" I cut him off before he could really begin. Things were already confusing enough and I didn't need him to make everything worse. "Look. It's like a heightened sense or something. You can hear things better than the other members of the Flock. It's like that with me, except mine wasn't from adapting to a situation. Apparently the DNA they infused me with came from cell membranes that were located in the nervous system and brain tissue. While normally they come from muscles and bone marrow. Make sense?"

He sat there for like ten seconds before he replied, "No idea what-so-ever."

Letting out a big sigh seemed highly appropriate right about then.

_This is only making things worse._

"I have no idea how to try and explain. Just think of it like a power or something, ok?" I know that was a pathetic answer, but hey it's the best I got.

"Yeah, one sick twisted one that you weren't supposed to have in the first place." Iggy muttered sounding bitter. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Your right."

Apparently he hadn't expected me to answer him because he looked at me straight on. _I still don't know how he does that._

"Your completely right. It is sickening knowing that no matter what they're always hunting us. It is twisted that this happened to us in the first place. But I'm not going to say that I don't appreciate it. If this never happened then I would have never met everyone. Besides, anything that gives us a warning about when some goons from the School are coming is worth it. It sucks more than you know but I don't care as long as I can protect my Pack." About half way through I couldn't stand to look at Iggy because he was listening to every word I spoke so intently that I.......well.......got just a little bit ......shy? nervous? I have no idea, but whatever it was, was completely new to me. Iggy was nodding in understanding after I finished.

I began to stand up to jump into the tree, but his voice stopped me. You know those times when somebody will ask you something and it completely roots you to the ground. That it's so shocking that you can't even think straight? Well luckily this wasn't one of those times, but it was the closest one I've ever had. All because of five little words I couldn't stand the thought of facing him. "Why didn't you come back?"

I didn't say anything, and I knew that he wanted to hear an answer. Frankly, I didn't have one. The only thing I ever thought of was my Pack because I never really belonged with the Flock. I mean yeah, I'm part bird, but I can't fly anyway. Lolelle was Flock crazy. I just wanted to live and escape. I don't know his reaction, and I can't stand thinking about it. So I turned away from him and leapt back into the tree to sleep.

_Like I'll be able to sleep now._

Getting comfortable anyway, I laid down on the branch I landewd on to let the darkness take me. For once though, it didn't.

_

* * *

_**OK I know it's shorter than I like to write, but the first time I wrote this, it didn't save. So everything is different from what it was and I can't even remember what I had originally written. After that I had tryouts so there was no time to write :-(**

**Anyways I'll try to update sooner if I can. First I need at least one review. I don't mean to complain to get one but seriously people I need input about where to take this story.**

**-Starlight out**


End file.
